All The Time In The World
by x.one.winged.angel.x
Summary: When Tifa finds out she's sick, how will she deal with the news? And how will Cloud...  [CloTi]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: All The Time In The World**

**Summary: When Tifa finds out shes sick, how will she deal with the news? And how will Cloud [CloTi**

**Disclaimer: The characters and places all belong to FF VII and Square Enix.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm afraid that you have cancer Miss Lockhart."

I stare at the doctor, not quite taking in what he is saying. Cancer? I came in for a check-up. I've been feeling quite tired lately. But cancer?

"Miss Lockhart, do you understand what I'm telling you?" I give a small nod.

"But … there are cures, aren't there?" The doctor gives a heavy sigh. Not good.

"From the looks of your results, its quite an advanced case. There is a chance you may not survive. However, I wish to run some further tests, the results of which will give us a better idea. In the meantime you may wish to set you affairs in order. _Just in case._

* * *

I'm standing behind the bar, washing glasses. Cloud is sitting on the table in front of me, working on his maps. He doesn't know the news yet. No one does. When I arrived home from the doctors, I had lied to both Cloud and the children, telling them I'd just gone for a walk. I don't even know how to begin to tell them, so I have resigned myself to the fact that I **will** get better, and they will never have to worry, never have to know. 

"You're staring." Cloud says without looking up from his maps. Caught off guard by the fact he had even been aware of me watching him, I jump. He glances up now and looks at me.

"Something's wrong." Its not a question, but a statement. I try to look confused.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking sorry."

"Tifa… what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter Cloud." I reply shortly, nervously. He stands from the table, his chair scraping across the floor as he walks over to me. I feel his blue eyes pierce me as I turn away. I can't look into those eyes. I feel his firm hand rest on my shoulder, gently pulling me back to face him. He knows too that I can't lie to those eyes.

"Please talk to me Teef." he pleads. I bite my lip, he's trying so hard. Trying so hard to be the man I wanted him to be. The man I had begged him to be not so long ago. And now, I wish he would go back to his old self. It would be easier to hide the truth from the old Cloud.

"I know something's wrong Tifa. You wouldn't be crying if there wasn't." I gasp, my hand leaping up to my cheek, and feel it wet with tears. I hadn't even realised that I'd been crying. So my eyes have betrayed me, and my emotions. Through my wine coloured, watery eyes, I see glowing blue ones looking at me with concern.

"I'm worried about Marlene and Denzel." I blurt out the first thing that comes mind. Its not completely a lie. Just not something worth crying over. Cloud cocks an eyebrow. "I'm worried I won't be a good enough parent. I don't want to fail them."

Cloud opens his mouth as though to say something, perhaps to console me, tell me I'm a brilliant mother to them. But he stops. He senses something is wrong. Instead, he speaks, his voice laced with both anger, and deep disappointment.

"You're a bad liar Tifa Lockhart." And with that, he returns to the table, scooping up his maps and heading upstairs, leaving me downstairs, consumed with guilt.

_You're better off not knowing Cloud. I'm sorry. _

_

* * *

_

The next few days were almost unbearable. Cloud barely spoke to me, only saying the occasional thank you if I passed him his breakfast or relayed his messages. As a consequence of our 'argument', Cloud also stayed out much later, not returning home from deliveries until late at night.

Denzel and Marlene didn't understand his sudden change in behaviour. Especially after he had been making such progress, and it broke my heart. I had to act.

"By all means, hurt me, but Denzel and Marlene did nothing to deserve this." I say one night as Cloud enters the house late. He freezes, caught off guard. I know he hadn't expected me to be waiting up for him.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." he mumbles quietly. I feel a wave of sympathy for him.

_You've been trying so hard, I know. I'm sorry. _

"I just.. I can't bear it Teef. I know something's wrong. I wish you'd let me help. I want to be able to help."

"You can't help." I say, a little too quickly. He cocks his head curiously.

"So there _is_ something."

"No I mean…. Cloud please, you know, if it was truly important, I'd tell you."

"But Teef, if something's bothering you, then it is truly important." I feel tears springing to my eyes again, although for different reasons altogether. Cloud is at my side in an instant, his hand cupping my cheek, softly stroking tears away with his thumb.

"You've tried so hard." I say. "I'm so proud of you." And I was.

"Be proud of yourself. I couldn't have done it without you Tifa. I've realised something since I've changed. You've always been there for me. Whenever I needed you, you where there. And know I want to be there for you. I want to show you how grateful I am. Will you let me show you?"

I look into his blue eyes, filled with sincerity, and nod. Cloud Strife leans forward and kisses me. The sensation seems to spread through my body, and I suddenly feel like I've been healed. I wrap my arms around his neck, and allow him to carry me upstairs.

* * *

Waking up in Cloud's arms had meant that for the rest of the week I had been practically floating around. Everything seemed right again. The kids were much happier now Cloud was getting home early, my patrons seemed to revel in my new happy mood. Even the weather seemed better. 

As I made my way to the doctors, I didn't feel remotely worried. Everything would be fine. I knew that now. I skipped into the surgery, humming a tune as I leafed through magazines while I was waiting.

"Miss Lockhart. Good to see you again."

I smiled and sat down, watching as the Doctor's eyes scanned over a chart he was holding. His face was unreadable, neither smiling nor frowning. I took it as a good sign. You can't be reading bad news without frowning right?

"Miss Lockhart, I'm sorry. The cancer has progressed beyond recovery."

Wrong.

"I… But… What?" I look at him perplexed. I can't be hearing him right.

"I'm very sorry Miss Lockhart. Your cancer is terminal."

He's sorry, he tells me. The doctor is sorry, I laugh bitterly to myself. I don't understand. Terminal cancer just can't show up overnight. It just can't appear out of nowhere.

"How long do I have?" I ask quietly, my voice barely audible.

"At my best guess…. I'd say about two weeks."

* * *

**A/N: How did I do? I usually one do one parters so this is weird for me writing chapters. Anyway I hope you liked it, I'll try and update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Two weeks. A fortnight. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours." I say it over and over again in my head. That is all I have left. Two weeks to spend with Cloud. With the children. With my friends. I feel a painful stab knowing I will never get married, have children of my own, I will never get to grow old and watch them grow up. There are so many things I will miss.

By the time I get home, the tears are already flowing thick down my cheeks. Cloud looks up from the floor where he is sitting playing a board game with Marlene and Denzel. Cloud. Board games? One look and he has crossed the room and is holding me in his arms.

The children look over - confused, alarmed.

"Upstairs." he says to them. It's gentle, but at the same time demanding. They don't dare disobey as they dart upstairs leaving us alone. I feel my knees weaken, I fall to the ground and he sinks too, cradling me in his arms.

Cloud waits until my sobbing has subsided, and then asks.

"Teef?" I give an involuntary shudder and he wraps his arms tighter around my body.

"Two weeks." I whisper quietly. Over and over.

"Until what Tifa? What happens in two weeks?"

_I die. _

But I can't tell him. Instead I allow him to cradle me. To wipe my tears away. To love me. I curse myself for not acting sooner on my feelings for Cloud. We could have had so much more time together.

I feel sad knowing when I'm gone, he will find someone else. He will fall in love with her. He will marry her and have her children. And I will be a memory. Nothing more.

* * *

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Cloud says as he lies in bed across from me, his head, resting on one arm, his other hand softly stroking my shoulder. I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his skin on mine. The slightest touch sending tingles through my body.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say.

"I don't want you to be hurting." he retorts. "What's in two weeks?"

"If I tell you. Can you keep it to yourself? You can't tell anyone. Nothing can change."

"Okay…" I can hear the hesitation in his voice.

"No, I need you to promise me."

"I… I promise."

"Two weeks is how long…. The time I have left… to live." I say slowly, forcing the words out of my mouth. Cloud doesn't react, although his hand has stopped stroking my shoulder. Instead he just stares at me with a blank expression on his face.

"I have cancer. It's terminal. They gave me two weeks. Two weeks, give or take. Could be one week, could be three - if I'm lucky."

Cloud continues to stare at me, and I stare back, unsure of what to do. Finally he speaks.

"This isn't a very funny joke Teef." He rolls out of the bed not looking at me, I sit up.

"That's because its not a joke Cloud. Its serious." Cloud lets out a noise somewhere between a roar and a scream of anguish as his fist shoots out and slams into the mirror. The glass shatters and I wince.

"How is this possible?!?! I don't understand. You've always been healthy. You've always been fine!!!"

"Cloud I… these things happen."

"NO! Your twenty four years old Tifa. You've got your whole life ahead of you!"

"I don't want to die either Cloud." I say quietly.

"Terminal cancer just can't show up overnight! It just can't appear out of nowhere!"

"I know Cloud." He's crying now, and so am I. His knuckles are bleeding. Pieces of shattered mirror embedded in them. I reach out for him and he comes, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

We don't speak, we just hold each other. Our tears coming less frequently, but coming all the same. Finally we break apart, when the doorbell rings downstairs, followed by shouting.

* * *

When I make my way downstairs, everyone is there. Everyone from Avalanche that is. They're all standing in the living room while Denzel and Marlene are whispering worriedly to them. I can see the fear in their eyes. I notice the phone lying on the counter. Everyone is looking at me with expressions of alarm. Denzel and Marlene must have phoned them. After they saw me crying last night, after they heard Cloud shouting this morning. But I can't tell them. How do I tell them? How do I tell anyone? How do I explain it when I don't understand myself?

"Is everything alright Tifa?" It's Barret who speaks. His eyes narrow and I look away from his gaze. I hear Cloud coming downstairs to stand beside me.

"What's going on - what are you all doing here?" His voice is heavy, I glance back and see his eyes are still red. No doubt mine are too.

"Marlene and Denzel phoned us. All of us. They were scared. Care to explain what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." I reply, not entirely convincingly.

"Likely story." Barret scoffs. "You both look like you've been crying. Cloud's knuckles are bleeding, and Marlene and Denzel told us they heard crying, screaming and the sound of things smashing."

"Tifa is…."

"No Cloud!" I bark. "You promised. You swore if I told you that you'd keep it to yourself!"

"But Tifa - they have a right to know."

"No. No one else!" I shout, looking at Cloud. He stares back at me. We know, we could argue over it, but with an audience, we decide against it, and Cloud accepts my decision with a small nod. I look to the others, alarm and concern etched across their faces.

"Thank you for coming all this way. But there's really nothing to worry about." I lie.

There's a grunting sound, but I'm not listening anymore. I see Yuffie's lips are moving. But no sound is coming out. In fact, I can't hear anything. Then everything goes dark. My eyes are open, but I can't see. My head is spinning. My legs wobbling. I feel myself falling, unable to hold myself up. Its suddenly very hot, I don't think I've ever felt so hot in my life, like molten lava flowing through my veins.

Then it all goes away.

* * *

**A/N: I know I sort of rushed into the whole CloTi relationship, but lets be honest, the girl's got two weeks. Can't be wasting time now. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I wake up, I'm in hospital. Cloud's sitting there, looking down at me with a frown.

"You collapsed." he begins before I even ask. "I was so scared, I thought. You were so pale, so cold. I thought..." He pauses and I sense what he was about to say. "Doctors just said you need to take it easy. You need to rest."

"The others?"

"They know. I'm sorry, I… I couldn't hide it Teef. They were terrified. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was wrong of me to try and hide it. To ask you to hide it. I just didn't want to upset everyone…. What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Twelve days." I say.

"Teef - don't." he replies. So I sit in silence with him, while my thoughts whirl.

_Twelve days. Two hundred and eighty eight hours. Seventeen thousand, two hundred and eighty minutes._

How do you live a lifetime in such a short period of time? What do you do? Live every day as if it's your last. What does that even mean? You never known unless you're there, staring it right in the face.

It's scary actually, I mean, constantly you're questioning. Is this the best use of my time? Could I be doing something more worthy? I'm only twenty four. Today, the average life span is over eighty years old. How do you live fifty six years worth of life in two hundred and eighty eight hours? Eighty or so of which I'll probably spend sleeping.

That's it. No more sleeping for me…

But before I can help myself, I'm asleep, Cloud's head resting next to mine.

* * *

Being the organized person that I am, I made a list. Things I wanted and needed to do. I closed the bar. I didn't want to waste my last precious few days washing dishes and pouring drinks. I decided I wanted to spend one day, one complete, uninterrupted day, with each of the people that I love the most. 

I started with Cloud. He had taken time off work as well so he could be with me. We spent the entire day in bed making love and talking. We didn't talk about _it_. _It_ being the fact that I won't be here next year, or even next month. Mostly, we talked about our crazy past, the good and the bad, the happy and the sad. It was probably one of the best days of my life.

My next day was with Yuffie. I told her she could so what ever she wanted. She seemed reluctant at first to choose. In the end we decided to go shopping. It seemed pointless buying things for myself that I only had a week to use, so I bought a present for everyone that I'd be leaving, something for them to remember me by.

I spent a day with Cid and Shera on the airship.They flew me around on the _Shera_ to all the places we had visited in the past with Avalanche. It was nice, being back aboard the ship again.

I went to Cosmo Canyon with Nanaki and he showed me his grandfathers machine again. I watched the stars soaring around me in awe. We sat around the Cosmo Candle, and I watched the flames burning for what seemed like hours, Nanaki lying with me, me gently scratching behind his ears.

Reeve brought Cait Sith along with him. He offered to do a fortune reading for me, on the house of course. They all indicated that I would live a long and happy life. I never did place much faith in his fortune telling ability.

Vincent simply wanted to go for a walk. We ended up on a grassy hill, sitting with our backs against a tree. He talked more than I've ever heard him talk before. He spoke of his past, how he used to come to a place like this with his love Lucrecia. He told me how much he missed her, and how much he would miss me.

Barret was almost unbearable. He cried, a lot. Deep howling cries. He told me he always thought of me as a daughter. We recalled the time we first met, the early Avalanche adventures before we had met the others even Cloud. With Jessie and Biggs and Wedge… I guess I'll be seeing them again.

And finally, Marlene and Denzel. I thought they would want to do something special. I offered to take them to the Gold Saucer. They declined. Instead we went to Aerith's church and sat, dangling our legs in the water. I'm glad they chose there, there's something calming about the church.

Although I found it was difficult to keep my composure, especially when they asked those damn honest questions that kids always do. Am I scared? Do I know what will happen? Will it hurt? Questions I can't answer; I don't want to answer; I don't want to know. I tell them that I'm a little scared, but that everything will be okay. I promise them I'll see them again.

* * *

_One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. _

I can feel myself growing weaker now. Mostly tired. I find myself having long lie ins, and going to bed early. The slightest exertions leave me exhausted. I can't bare it, I've always been strong, yet now I feel so flimsy, everyone stepping around me like I'm fragile china that could break at any moment.

It's sort of a double-edged sword. Knowing your going to die means that you can do a few final things, as heart breaking as they may be, at least you have a sense of closure. But knowing also comes with the paranoia. Will this be my last breath? How about this one? Will it hurt? Will I be afraid? What will happen next? What _would_ have happened?

Every time I go to sleep, I make sure I tell everyone how much I love them - just in case I don't get a chance to say it again.

They all think in the sameway too, although they'd never admit it. Everyone comes around every day now. They hug me goodbye - even Vincent! I hate the affect it's having on Cloud. He's there constantly. He's worried I'll collapse again, and won't wake up, I know. He barely leaves my side. I wonder does he sleep when I do, I wake up and see him awake, tired, watching me. I don't want to leave him. He might take it too hard.

* * *

_One day. Twenty four hours. One thousand, four hundred and forty minutes_. 

I can barely move, but I'll be damned if I spend my last day lying in bed. Cloud smiles lightly when I call him. He scoops me up, carrying me outside and onto the airship. I wonder what it was doing, waiting just outside. It was as if Cloud knew.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I'm… not really sure." I say.

"Do you mind if I choose?"

"No." I shake my head softly and watch with a smile as he whispers to Cid and we take off. He's back at my side soon, I sit and watch the world whiz past as we fly. Eventually we come to a stop. Cloud goes to scoop me into his arms again but I resist, merely leaning on him for support.

We step outside and I find we're at Mideel. I'm surprised to see it, last time I was here it had been destroyed by the Lifestream, its been repaired since. What is even more of a surprise, is everyone's there, waiting, beaming at us.

"Wha'?" I turn to ask Cloud what's going on, but he's not beside me. I look around wildly for him and see him kneeling on the ground next to me. Kneeling… on one knee.

_Oh God. _He takes my hand and slips a ring on my finger. "Yes." I say before he even asks the question. He simply nods, and then supporting me, he walks me down to the beach where a Minister is waiting. Yuffie hands be a bouquet of flowers, and Barret extends his arm ready to give me away.

I guess that I'll get married after all.

* * *

I think that I'm ready now. I've done everything I can do. Tied up all the loose ends, said goodbye to everyone I care about the most. I'm actually looking foward to some things. Seeing my mother and father again, seeing Zack, and Aerith. Aerith. I wonder if she felt like I do know when she was sitting on that altar. Ready to die. 

I'm lying in bed, my head resting on Cloud's chest. He is asleep, I listen to him breathing, his chest moving up and down, his heart beating softly. Cloud Strife. My husband.

I feel a pang in my chest. At first I think its good. My heart beating faster because I realise I'm married to Cloud. But then, I realise I can't catch my breathe. Momentary panic hits me. I roll off Cloud and lie on my back. It's heavy in my chest. I know its time. The doctors where right - exactly two weeks.

"Teef?" Cloud mumbles at first, still half asleep. I grab hold of his hand and suddenly he's up, kneeling beside me. His eyes scan my body, he knows something's wrong.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I lie. He knows I'm lying too as tears start to form in his eyes.

"I love you." I exhale.

"I love you too. So much." He says, cupping my cheek.

"Don't blame yourself Cloud. Promise me, you'll move on. You'll keep going." I pause. "Find someone else. I don't want you to be alone."

"You're the only one for me Teef." he says. I feel myself smile. He's changed so much.

"Wish ..we … had … more time." I gasp. I can feel something constricting in my chest. We're both crying now. I clutch his hand tightly. I'm scared, but I won't tell him that.

"So do I." he nods. "I've been such an idiot. I should have realised sooner, my feelings." I shake my head, its not the time, I know how he feels now, and that's what matters. I think he understands.

"I love you… Cloud Strife."

"I love you, Tifa Strife." He replies, kissing my hand where my wedding band is.

"I'll always be with you." I say, as he kisses my lips. I close my eyes as he does - and I don't open them again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The story's not quite over yet though so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I can feel someone - combing my hair. A, soft, gentle action that reminds me of when I was young. When my mother was alive - she used to comb my hair.

"Mother?" I say. Someone laughs gently. Its familar.

"Again?" Says the voice - female. "Why is everyone calling me there mother lately?"

"I guess they must be fond of you." A male voice...

I squint. Trying to see who it is. But I'm met with a glaring white light… and I loose myself in nothingness.

* * *

"_...I was devastated. ...I wanted to be noticed._ _I thought if I got stronger I could get someone to notice_..._…_" 

"_Someone has to notice you...? ...who?_"

_"Who...? ...You know who! ...You, that's who!" _

"We could have had so much more time if I'd just asked you."

_

* * *

_

"_What's the matter? Are you all alone? You got lost didn't you? Separated from someone you love...? Silly thing..."_

"Mr Strife, I'm sorry."

* * *

"_Cloud! Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!" _

"_I know Tifa…." _

"There was so much I still had to tell her... so much."

* * *

"_Sorry I'm late… You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" _

"_Come this spring, I'm leaving the town for Midgar." _

"_All the boys are leaving town."_

"_But I'm different from them. I'm not just going to find a job…. I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth."_

"_Sephiroth. The Great Sephiroth?,,, Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" _

"_I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while." _

"_If you make it, will you be in the newspapers?"_

"_I'll try."_

"_Hey, lets make a promise - Umm… if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind… you'll come save me all right?"_

"_What?"_

"_If I'm ever in trouble my hero will come rescue me. I want to experience that at least once." _

"_What?"_

"_Come on, promise me!"_

"_All right… I promise."_

"I couldn't save you this time Tifa. Please forgive me."

_

* * *

_

"_Cloud...Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking?"_

"….."

"_Its almost dawn. Sorry, did I wake you? Its almost dawn Tifa."_

"_Just a little longer. A little longer. This day will never come again. So let me have this moment."_

_"Yeah okay... This is probably the last time we'll have together." _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter! Most of this is just quotes from the game and film that just show the CloTi relationship. The words not in italics are either Cloud, or someone else speaking too Cloud, about Tifa. Just two chapters left after this. I'll try and update daily. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'm not sure what's happening. I don't even know where I am. Everything is a mess… . My body is stiff, I can't move at all. It seems the only thing working is my brain, and my ears; I can still hear, although everything sounds fuzzy. It's the only one of my five senses still working. I strain to try and hear what's going on around me. Focusing is so difficult but I try my hardest and finally I hear a few words.

"Mr Strife."

Mr Strife …. Cloud?

"Cloud." Someone else speaks. A deeper voice. Vincent?

"Its been six months Cloud."

Six months? What's been six months? What is he talking about?

"C'mon Spike. It's not fair to her anymore. You've got to let her go."

Barret? I'm trying to remember, what was the last thing I remember. I am Tifa Lockhart. No I'm not. I am Tifa Strife. I remember now. Slowly it comes back to me, everything. Then slowly, I start to piece it together.

It's been six months from that night - I think? But I'm not dead, I think I'm in a coma, which could make sense. I've heard coma patients can hear what's going on around them.

"_I don't care about anything else, only Cloud..._ _I...want to be by his side..._"

"Teef." It was him. I hear his strained voice. His weary sigh. "I love you." Then I hear footsteps, someone coming closer.

_Open your eyes. _I command myself. But they don't open. I try desperately but nothing happens, then suddenly, I feel something change. I hear a switch being flicked and I feel a sudden tightness in my chest. Breathing becomes hard again.

_No. Not now. Please. I'm alive… OPEN YOUR EYES!!_

"I'm sorry man."

"I was so sure she'd wake up."

_I will wake up. Cloud!! _I feel something touch my hand. I can feel!

"Is she…?"

"Not yet. Sometimes it takes a while, after the machine has gone off." Must be the Doctor speaking.

"I'm here Teef. I'll stay with you until the end." I feel him cup my cheek. Is my breathing easier? It feels that way but I'm not sure. I just wish I could open my eyes. Or bring up my hand to touch his. I feel his wedding ring, cool across my skin.

I can't die. Not now. Not after I've survived for six months. **Six months**. Six whole months! That's over one hundred and eight days! That's four thousand, three hundred and twenty hours! I'm doing complex multiplication in my head and I cannot be dying! I feel something tickle my face. Spikes. Cloud's laid his head down on my shoulder, his spiky hair tickling my cheek.

Okay, think, feel, breath, touch. Eyes open! Didn't work... Maybe I can try harder... a few deep breaths... yes, they're open. I can see Vincent, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He's not looking at me. Damn it Vincent! Look!

Barret isn't looking at me either. He's looking at the doctor whose glancing at his watch. And Cloud has his head rested on my shoulder. No one knows I'm alive. I strain to move. Even to twitch.

"I can hear her heart beat." Cloud speaks suddenly. Vincent and Barret both glance at him - not me. Cloud sits up, looking back at the Doctor who appears confused.

"You're sure?"

"Yes I felt it." Cloud turns and looks right at me. His blue eyes staring wide at mine. His mouth forms a perfect 'O' which would be comical if not for the situation.

"Tifa?.. Can you… hear me?" I blink. It's all I can do. But its enough.

"TURN THAT LIFE SUPPORT BACK ON!!" Cloud practically dives across the room. Then he's back at my side. Kissing me, nuzzling me, combing his hands through my hair. It hurts slightly, but I really don't care.

Then the doctor is there with a team of medics. They practically drag Cloud out the way. He is pushed to the side but I see his head bobbing over there's as they start to carry out tests. I barely feel them poking around, I'm too busy realising that I'm alive. Something happens and I can twitch my finger…. Then I can move. I lift my hand before its pushes back down by someone.

Finally, the tube is pulled from my throat which feels scratchy and uncomfortable. Nevertheless I speak, uttering a single word.

"Cloud." I see him push through the team.

"I'm here Teef." he clutches my hand, and I give it a little squeeze back.

"Sir please." The medic pushes Cloud back and regains his place. I smile, watching Cloud's head bobbing over them again, as I fall asleep to the sound of my heart monitor's gentle beeping.

* * *

When I open my eyes, Cloud's sitting there, staring at me. There's a frightened look in his eyes and I can tell he's worried he might loose me again. 

"Hey." I say softly, though my throat still scratches and stings.

"Teef." He leans closer. I look at him and she how thin he is. His face gaunt, dark circles below his eyes.

"Sorry." I say. He looks confused.

"I've put you through hell." I croak.

"Remember after Meteor - when I got Geostigma. I left you alone. Alone to look after the kids, to look after everything. While you had to sit and worry about me. I know now what I put you through.. So I'm the one whose sorry."

* * *

Marlene sits at the foot of my bed. She's humming a tune I've heard before but can't quite place. 

"Did you see the Flower Lady?" the young girl asks me. I smile and shake my head softly.

"No, I didn't see her…." Or at least I don't think. Wait…. Mother?

"I'm glad your okay Tifa. I was really scared."

"I know sweetie."

"And Denzel was too. And Cloud. All of us."

"Will everything be alright now Tifa?"

"I think so." I nod. _I hope so. _

* * *

A week later I was discharged, given a clean bill of health by the doctors. They say its nothing short of a miracle that I survived. Cloud is still worried, I can tell. I feel his eyes following me as I walk around our home. As I wake in the night, I find him, eyes wide open, as though he's afraid to blink. 

"Cloud?"

"Hey."

"What's wrong - can't you sleep."

"…."

I sit up watching him struggle.

"I'm scared Teef. Scared I'll wake up and you won't be here. I couldn't handle that, not now."

"I'll be here Cloud. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Surprise!! She's alive. I didn't have the heart to let her die. Imagine poor Cloud!! Just the epilogue to go, then its over.**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I sit rubbing the balls of my feet, back up against the porch swing. A little girl is dashing around the garden, giggling wildly, my little girl, Cyanea. Cloud is inside with Denzel.

"Mommy, look!"

I glance up, waving at Cyanea to show she has my attention. She is pointing at a butterfly, lilac blue in colour now flapping around her head. Little fingers extend, reaching up, grabbing at the delicate, elusive insect. I tuck my knees under my body and lean back with another sigh. The only sounds are that of a young girls' laughter, and the occasional clang from the garage where Cloud and Denzel are.

Suddenly there's a noise, a sharp cry. Cyanea is lying face down in the dirt. Her body shaking with sobs.

_Oh hell._

I leap from the porch and dash towards her quickly. She gets to her feet, palms cut and muddy. Her knee is bruised and hot tears roll down her cheeks.

"Mommy, it hurts."

"Ssshhh. It's okay sweetie - I'm here." I scoop her up and carry her over the swing. "Let Mommy kiss it better for you." I say, taking her hands in mine and planting gentle kisses.

Cloud appears in the doorway with a frown.

"What happened?" But the moment he set eyes on her he understands and compassion replaces confusion in his eyes,

"Had another fall, Princess?" He disappears and re-appears moments later with a first aid kit. He gently dabs at her injuries telling her stories of when he used to clean up my battle scars. Then he tells her how brave she is. Its not long before she's stopped crying completely.

"Can I go play again?" She says eagerly. I laugh.

"Okay. Just be careful."

Cloud joins me on the porch and we sit in comfortable silence watching Cyanea run around the garden until were interuppted by yet another sound. There's a roaring engine and a motorbike pulls up outside the house. Marlene hops of the back, planting a kiss on the drivers cheek, before strutting up the driveway. I watch Cloud's eyes narrow.

"Who was that?" Cloud asks when she reaches the porch. Marlene shrugs.

"You mean he's a _stranger_."

"Cloud relax. He's just a friend giving me a lift home." She waves her hand casually at him as though swatting away a fly.

"Marlene...?" Cloud says in a warning tone. She rolls her eyes, tossing her long hair back and struts into the house. Clouds glances at my bemused expression.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Its not my place not to be."

"Well Barret certainly won't be okay with it."

"You're not going to tell him are you?"

"..."

"If I recall Cloud, you took me for rides on _your_ motorbike when we were that age."

"Thats different." He retorts. I smirk at him, stubborn as ever. He sighs.

"Fine I won't tell Barret... but when Cyanea's Marlene's age, she sure as hell ain't riding on the back of any bike. And as for boys. She'll have to wait to she's at least gone to college before she even thinks about making friends with them!"

I roll my eyes at him with a soft laugh. Denzel emerges in the doorway, covered in grease and oil, his long hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Dad! Are you going to help me fix my bike or what?!" Cloud kisses me on the cheek, the slides smoothly off the bench to go join Denzel.

"Oh, and I think you should take a nap before dinner time." he adds, popping his head around the doorframe.

"Cloud... I'm fine!"

"The Doctor said you need to rest! I'm serious Teef." Then he vanishes around the doorway once more. I sigh. Don't worry, I'm not sick again... just pregnant.

* * *

_Eight years. Ninety six months. Two thousand, eight hundred and eighty days. Sixty nine thousand, one hundred and twenty hours._

That's how longs its been since I thought I was ready to die. But now I'm realising, I was no where near ready. I'm still not. And it'll be a long time before I am.

As long as I have a loving husband by my side. Amazing children to raise watch grow. Friends to support me through the thick and thin. Then I think that maybe I can live forever. Just maybe.

But who knows. Right now, I've got all the time in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats it! Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all the readers. Especially thanks to: Sael, SparrowStrife, space-halo, typical, lockheart1, Niquie, LovingCloudStrife777, ChaosNightbringer and cLoTiHeArT** **for the great reviews.**

**The name Cyanea is a little odd, but I found out it means 'blue sky' which I thought seemed fitting. And I just couldn't resist having Marlene as the rebel teen. **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
